Twilight Hights
by The Elven Archer of Rivendell
Summary: When war is too much for the Cullens and Blacks, they choose to escape on a one way trip to a new planet. What will await them there? DRoP/TWilight Crossover Cannon Parings, and don't worry, Raiting for Later Chapters, but hopefuly no deaths of pop chars.
1. The Discussion

Twilight crossover with Pern

This is my first fanfic dealing with the Cullen's, but not my first with Pern. Please feel free to review and as questions about them. You don't have to know the Pern series to understand it, as I will be explaining the important parts of that series, nor do you have to understand the Twilight series, as I will be explaining as best I can about that one too. Please bear with me, but feel free to question my sanity.

Enjoy! I don't own either of these series…

Chapter One: Decisions of A Family.

* * *

Two months before the Colonists set off for their new home…

"You know that they will be looking for us if we flee from Earth right?" Emmett asked the rest of his Family, seeing as how they were particularly being targeted by the rest of the Vampire and Werewolf Communities respectively.

"You mean the Volatile or the Wolves?" Jasper asked his brother, smoothing the black pixie hair down of the smaller girl next to him.

"He means both. The Volatile have tried us hard and long this century. I say that we go for it. It would give us all a well deserved rest from them, and it is almost pointless that any of the Volatile would ever go on such a journey to look for a few rogues. They would be out of their hair and out of their way." Edward said, as he paced the front of their current home. He was the eldest of them, at least next to Carsile.

"While the journey does prove to be tempting," said vampire spoke up, "why are you suggesting that we go along on this journey if never to come back?"

"While we all know that for the past hundred years or so, the humans have been at war with the Nathi and that it had just finished, it seems that our own war has been growing. It is now unavoidable to go even to the nearest wild life preserve for a meal."

"True and they have been tasting like chemicals that a hundred years ago they wouldn't be there." Emmett piped up, voicing the concern that had been on their minds of late.

Edward looked at the faces of his dear family. Ignorant Jacob, Caring Carsile, loving Esme, inartistic Rosalie, scheming Jasper, beautiful Bella, their daughter Renesme, and the three orphan cubs of the Late Seth. They all looked at the future as uncertain, since they could now go out into the sunlight with the discovery of a skin type that was near their own, they could interact freely. Noting that Carsile and Esme had the look of hope in their eyes. That look had been lost since the turn of the most recent century, and was now restored.

"The most that the crews would see of us, would be when we boarded and departed. Some of the passengers will be from Centaury prime, who have the same kind of condition as us, there for we'll be able to sleep with in the capsules with out a problem." Edward looked at who had the most interesting thoughts.

_Well, that aught to be interesting, to dream for once._ Jasper thought, though, they had all experienced Bella's nightmares when she was a human to know that it wasn't a good thing.

"The animals here have been cloned too much, even for the Pack's liking." Jacob thought as he leaned up from where he had been leaning back, against the couch, his arm slung over his daughter, and the three cubs at his feet. "I for one am sick and tired of all the fighting. We have been nothing but neutral, and since I'm married to a blood sucker," he affectionately punched Renesme in the shoulder, "I guess that makes me as good as dead, and the cubs would be able to experience a world where they wouldn't have to fight, or hide what they were."

"What do you think, love?" Edward questioned his wife, turning towards her. He admired Bella's long hair, dark eyes, and her ability to shield any one from an attack. Once they had proved that they would be able to raise a family with a daughter, they had been able to live with out interference from the Vampire royalty.

"I think that it would be good to leave here. Things have become almost unbearable." Bella concluded, looking at her best friend, and her family.

"Good, I can have the tickets available, and ready when we get to the launch site. All we need to do is pack."

"What do we pack?" Alice asked, running though all the things that she probably wouldn't need.

"You won't need half of the things you want to take. Only take keepsakes, and then only a small amount." Edward remarked, hearing what she wanted to bring.

"No fair!" Alice pouted and crossed her arms.

"Well, its not my rules." Edward replied with a smirk.

"When do we leave? Edward, you know that we can't really go though the cryogenic sleep all that well, and yet, some of the others had been fine." Carsile voiced his worries.

"I've been on the team that created this cryogenic capsules. They will work fine. We leave in two months," Edward dismissed them, hoping that this was the right thing to do.

"Don't worry too much, love," Bella smilled up at him. "This is the right thing. Did you see when Carsile and Esme's eyes lit up? I've never really seen that before," she reassured him as the others walked out.

Seeing Jacob carrying the two cubs in his arms, and Emmet holding a third, was quite a sight, considering that he had no children of his own, Edward chuckled.

"What if this planet has changed over the last two centuries? What if it is a trap by the Nathi? What if-"

"What if the sun implodes three months after we get there?" Bella swiftly cut in, smiling. "Don't worry love. This is going to be perfect. There is going to be hope and a new home for us once we get there. We are going to be the first vampires to settle off world in a very long time."

Edward looked at Bella's face. "Of course, Bella. I just didn't know that suns could Implode…" He smiled a tired smile.

"Come now, Edward. How long have you known me?"

"Too long it seems," He pulled the smaller girl into his arms. "Why don't we retire, and leave the others to do their thing?"

"I think that is a good idea." Bella remarked and pulled him forward with her body to their room."

* * *

So, Drop me a line please! See that button with the "R" word on it? Kinda need it for a continuation. Questons are good if you want to ask something, and please feel free to coment!!


	2. Settling Down

Twilight Heights 2

15 Years, one month, and one week later:

The shuttle's thruster's had been fired, and Edward was thrown back into the seat, and listened to the various thoughts that he could Identify.

'Great, this is going to be fun,' Rosalie was thinking as she looked calm and cool as always.

'Not every thing is as smooth as glass.' Jasper was thinking to keep his mind off the rough re-entry of the planet.

Edward could only smile. Jasper's thoughts mirrored almost everyone else onboard the shuttle, and he had been in and out of battles too many times to let a small thing like turbulence get to him.

The Cullen's had all been to space, and different worlds, some in peace, other in Battle. When the most recent war broke out, Bella had been insistent to stay out of it, as they had done for many years before. Unfortunately, not every one of their friends has survived it.

The reinstating of Gravity shook Edward from his thoughts and looked at Bella.

"We've come this far. It seems a shame not to see our new home." She said with a wise smile, and released her safety harness. Edward looked on after her as the others followed her out of the small shuttle, moving at human speed.

He took a few moments to realize that he was actually there and buckled into the seat of the shuttle. A hand seemed to materialize in front of his face, and he followed it up to the face of Admiral Paul Bendon. The head of this venture. This was a one way ticket. There was nothing to bring them back if they needed to go back to escape the angry mobs.

"Come on Lad. This is one planet where your abilities won't be needed." Bendon thought to him. Over the past five years, Edward had confided in the Admiral, having the need to tell at least one person of the commanding crew.

The man hadn't been shocked. Turns out Carlisle had talked to him before the venture had gone underway. Glancing about, he realized that they were the only other people in the passenger's bay.

"There will be some cloud cover, Edward, there is no need to fear." Bendon said aloud, his hand still head out to Edward.

"Thank you, Sir."

"The thanks is mine, old man. Your brother saved my live more often than I would like." Bendon grinned at the oldest member of the colony.

"And of course, He was an unknown soldier who later died in an explosion." Edward grinned back. This was the start of a new life for them.

"Yes. Now lets get you out of here. Bella and your Coven is most likely wondering why you're hesitating." Bendon grinned at Edwards surprise.

As the two legendary hero's in their own rights descended the ramp, the sun broke through the clouds and lit up the field that was Landing. The Dew glittered on the blue green leaves and grass, bounced off the mettle buildings and the silvery Shuttle. Glancing at his family, he expected to see the Diamond glitter that Bella had seen when he had showed her that first time that she figured out what they were, wasn't there!

"Wow. That's definitely a first." Edward whispered to himself.

"We soo have to see Jake when he wakes up!" Renesme joyfully grinned. "He's going to be so adorable!"

'Yeah, like a wet dog.' Emmett thought was amusing, but along the lines that he had expected.

"Be nice, Uncle Emmett!" Renesme chided her older uncle. "I wouldn't laugh if you had just turned."

"That's not the same Neisse. Jakes been a good sport so far, hasn't he?" Emmett through a stray glance at Bella.

"I've been so preoccupied with this trip that I'm not even sure that the boys wanted to come." Bella replied to the implied question.

"They wanted to come." Renesme asserted, looking at her family. "They just chose to be awoken on the planet."

"Alright, there are still people who need this shuttle, so why don't we lend a hand and unload our belongings?" Carlisle put in before an argument could break out.

Finding where they were assigned was easy enough. They were set in Twilight Heights, away from the main camp a bit. Edward and Carlisle suspected the Admiral. His word was like "the law" on the Yokohama. The shelters were adiquite for the fourteen people that were there.

Esme took pride in what she could. The wooden chest that she had their last wedding anniversary, was set proudly in the master bedroom.

Emmett and Rosalie had a room right next to their parents. Alice and Jasper were across the hall, and Edward and Bella next to them.

Jake and Renesme were further down with their own daughter and the three boys.

Over the next few years Jake and Edward got along better, as well with the other Cullen's. Often the family would go on Hunting trips concealed as Scouting missions. That way they would be able to chart the terrain and locate the best spots to hunt.

Then while out on one of the Scouting trips, Jasper who had taken the four young ones- Amy, Paul, Sandy and Justin- came across a small mound that didn't look natural. Moving closer, to the sandy mound, Jasper projected calmness and welcoming feelings, just to be on the safe side, a sudden golden movement caught his eye. Turning quickly, he saw that it was a golden flying lizard.


End file.
